This invention relates to a system for changing the addresses of transmission apparatus wherein data of packet frames are transmitted among a plurality of tramsission apparatus connected to a common transmission line.
The addresses of the transmission apparatus connected to a common transmission line are fixed at the time of installing the system due to switches or wirings so that it has been impossible to change the addresses during the operation of the system.
Conventionally, in order to set addresses of data communication apparatus connected to a commmon tramsmission line in a network, manual setting using a hardware such as a DIP switch has been employed as disclosed in chapter "Setting the Unique Device Address" of an article entitled "Omninnet Network Installation Guide", CORVUS SYSTEMS, 2029, O'Toole Avenue, San Jose, Calif. 95131, U.S.A., December, 1982. Accordingly, to set or change the addresses, it is necessary to disconnect the transmission apparatus from the transmission line so that it is impossible to utilize the transmission line while the transmitting apparatus is being disconnected therefrom and an operator must go to the field of installation of such transmission apparatus requiring change of its addresses.